Jaller (Generation 2)
Jaller was an Islander inhabiting the mystical island of Okoto. History Birthed over the course of recent years, Jaller was born in a rural township in the heart of the Fire Region. Hailing from the same settlement as Takua, the two Islanders trained together in their youth and were known to have been childhood friends, often embarking on expeditions to reclaim lost treasure. With Takua often landing himself in trouble, Jaller acting as something of an elder brother figure. From an early age, Jaller proved himself to be a mature and capable child. Following in the footsteps of his father, he trained to become a guard in his village's night watch. Progressing through the ranks, Jaller swiftly rose to a high-ranking position in his village's defense force, training under Narmoto, the Protector of Fire. Ultimately, he landed a position in the Region of Fire's Honor Guard with aspirations of one day claiming the Captain of the Guard role that his father had previously filled. Following the revival of Ekimu, Takua overheard mention of Makuta's Golden Masks whilst attending a campfire gathering in the Jungle Region. Setting out on a quest to locate the Golden Mask of Reanimation, Jaller chose to accompany Takua on this journey. During the expedition, however, Jaller became caught in a camouflaged Shadow Trap, piercing one of his legs and rendering him immobile. Instructing his companion to fetch two fallen tree branches, Jaller managed to fashion himself a makeshift splint and broke his way out of the Shadow Trap. Hobbling onward, the pair found refuge in a derelict fortress in the center of the swamp, which was rumored to house Takua's coveted Golden Mask. Sending out a distress signal attached to a Cliff Vulture, Jaller settled inside the structure, awaiting medical evacuation. Several hours later, Toa Pohatu emerged from the wilderness, having been separated from his teammates on a quest to locate the two missing villagers. After a brief discourse with Takua and Jaller, the Toa began to explore the fortress' grounds, searching for any indication of the Golden Mask. Following an interaction with Takua, however, the Toa of Stone became wary of a Skull Spider army amassing around the fortress. Ordering the villager to secure Jaller, Pohatu launched himself into battle, eventually finding himself overwhelmed and succumbing to defeat. With the Skull Basher revealing himself as the tactician behind the siege, a platoon of Skull Warriors hauled Jaller out into view before returning him to his original shelter. Presently, Jaller is a captive in the custody of the Skull Basher. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Okotans, Jaller possessed no elemental capabilities. He wore a ceremonial mask belonging to an ancestor of his, forged long ago by Ekimu and passed down through the generations. This mask differed from traditional Okotan masks and was markedly crafted in the shape of Toa Tahu's Mask of Fire. Jaller was known to wield a broad hunting knife, which he often carried with him to ward off Skull Spiders. Appearances *''Web of Shadows'' *''Endgame'' - First Appearance Category:Okoto Category:Fire Category:Generation 2 Category:Okotan